Day one
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Sun hill is about to get a new superintendent, who is the husband of one of the officers. Life for this pair is about to get hard. With the trials and tribulations that rocked sun hill over three years. I do not own the bill I only own Heaton wife who is mine. This story will feature the major story lines from the bill that feature john Heaton. Please review I am desperate 4 them.x
1. guessing game

**_Hi readers this fanfic is set from the episode 421 where superintendent john Heaton takes over from superintendent Adam Okro. I only own one character and plot in this story who is mine all the other major characters belong to ITV._**

Sat in the canteen, the relief were talking about the new superintendent. Apparently it was and is his first posting as head honcho so to speak of a police station.

"Tony, did you hear you and I and all the old crew are up for the chop. He apparently wants to bring in new blood," Reg said across the table he was sharing with me, tony and two other members of the team, June who was one of the sergeants and the other sergeant smithy. I was in CID but liked to keep in the company of the uniform officers who were like second family to me.

Looking up from the case file I was reading I said

"He is not that bad, he will most likely respect you guys as you have worked this area since the stone age," I say with a small smile on my face. They look up at me me but see it was just banter.

"You know him?" June asked

"Trained with him at Hendon, we were in the same class. He is a good officer. Although I could beat him blindfolded at in the fitness test." I told my bemused collages. What I did not tell them was that I was also his wife. We married the day after we passed out from Hendon. But I decided to stay in the lower ranks. Well I may push to become a inspector or chief inspector one day. For now detective sergeant suits me. I get the power of rank but not the politics of it.


	2. the serects out or is it

I try and stay out of the station as most as I can, but I can't pick and choses my cases that I am assigned, so far my plan has worked I have not had any major running's with john. Although now CID are working a major case and it is getting harder to think up an excuse to get out of the station.

One evening, when I know everyone had left for the night and the only people in the station are the duty Sargent and inspector, I walk up and knock on the superintendent's office, he beckons me inside.

"hey," I say but he just nods. "What time are you going to be home? You daughter is missing her daddy and so is her mommy," I say

"Late. Don't wait up," he replies, getting up from his desk and plants a kiss on my forehead. I slip my arms around his waist and hug him just breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

"Please you don't have to prove you self. We all still respect you. It took a lot of courage to shop DAC Hobbs to the DPS. Just come home leave the paperwork till tomorrow, it will still be there,"

He gives in.

"OK, let me just get my coat"

We walk out of the station together but unbeknown to us the are eyes watching us from the second floor of the station

The next day I walk past inspector golds office, she calls out to me

"Annie can I have a word please"

Looking confused I walk in to her office.

"Ma'am, what is it?"

"Well the is some office gossip going round that you and the superintendent are an item,"

Looking down at my feet I twist my wedding band around my finger.

"I take it from your reaction I am not wrong, what about your family?"

I have to set her straight otherwise I may end up at a new station.

"He is my family, we married a week after we passed out from Hendon, who started the gossip?"

"I'll sort it out. Don't worry,"

Walking up to the CID offices I could not help worry.

"Good morning DS Heaton," a voice says dragging me back to the present.

I look past me and see my husband next to me.

"Sir, my I have a quick word?" I say and follow him in to his office

"We are gossip, someone saw us last night,"


	3. danger

I am now in uniform, I took the vacant post there when it came up. I could not stand CID any longer. I prefer to be in uniform. And now the whole station is about find out who I am married to due to my husband's stubbornness. He has told me to leave London due to a old gangster who was one of us a ex-copper.

"No, john I am not leaving my home and job, because of that thug. You should have shopped him years ago when you had the chance," I yell

"He may hurt you and lizzie. I could not live with that,"

"Your forgetting something John, I am a police officer too, and I am still on the beat unlike you,"

He relents, pulling me in to a hug.

" I love you. Always," he whispers in my ear, before planting a kiss onto my forehead. But I am still in a mood.

"Yeah well, stop this madness, I am staying in sun hill and that's that. You know I can handle my self." I say and leave his office.

Walking in to the canteen, tony pulls me aside

"What is it tony?"

"Well sarge, what did the super want?"

"me to leave London, because of that gangster ray moore." I tell him " and between you and me he wants me out for my safety as I am his wife. The supers I mean. That's how I knew he would not get rid of you. If he did he would be facing the rath of me and you know how bad I get when I am rattled,"

Tony just stares at me open mouthed but is brought back when our radios crack in to life

"Sierra Oscar to Sierra one can you deal with a RTC on the caniley high road please,"

I get up to go as tony answers the call.

Few months later

Ray was found at the bottom of a multi-story carpark so for now me and my family are safe how ever it is unbeknown to the police how he got there. But P.C Hardy I know had nothing to do with it. It may be a hot head at times but he is loyal to his job and friends.


	4. frountline bombings

It has been a hell of a year. First we have to deal with a high profile murder, then one of our officers is murdered on his first day, one of the uniform officers makes a bulling complaint against our inspector. (who can be a dragon but is like the mother hen that keeps us on the straight and narrow) then we have a copycat murder of our high profile murder and the murder turns out to be one of our forensic team. She kidnapped one of the DC's. My husband nearly gets himself shot on a number of occasions. A ex-cop who is serving time for perverting the causes of justice in a murder trial comes back to inform us on drugs in the prison and to top it all off the station is held under siege. We also have had to deal with a big murder case involving gangs, where one of my colleges, sergeant smith gets run off the road.

I am sat in the canteen when we get a call through. "S.O to all units the has been an explosion we need all units to our current location,"

I rush out of the canteen and collided with my husband

"sir shall I get the troops ready for a briefing?" I ask in a rushed tone

"Yeah, do that," he tell me before rushing in to the IBO suite to survey the damage on the cameras.

"Nikki, can you help get the troops in to the briefing room, the has been an explosion, it may have been a bomb,"

"right ok," and she runs off in the direction of the canteen and I get on to my radio

"all available units from SO 234, can you report back to the station for a major incident briefing,"

10 weeks later

Well the bombings lost us one officer, PC Kean lost her life in the third bomb blast after evacuating the area. She died a hero though. She save lives.

I walk in to the superintendent's office, John was sat there looking in to the bottom of a whisky glass.

"whatever your looking for its not going to be in that," I say to him, making him look up. Somehow he looks older.

"Come home, please," I say walking over to the desk and remove the glass from his hands and place a kiss on his cheek. "We need to talk by the way, I need to go on to restricted duties and then take some leave," I say hoping he will get my meaning. He does.

 _ **well I only have one more major stories line that has john as its main charter so this is the last but one chapter, I think. XxX**_


	5. new job

I walked in to the station. It has been over a year since the bombs hit sun hill and only six months since I left to have my baby. Life has been easy for us so far.

We were dealing with a trafficking case. It was hard due to the fact that several men died when the contence of lorry collapsed on to the people inside. The person responsible Is being a complete ass, and crying foul and saying one of the sergeants beat him up. God I hope he gets the book chucked at him. I would prefer the a big heavy one to hit him square in his smug head.

 **1 week later**

The superintendent calls me to his office. And as I walk in he is just finishing on the phone.

" you asked to see me,"

"Annie, sit down please" he tells me. "I have been offered my own unit at the yard. Focusing on human trafficking,"

"that's huge, why you telling me now?" I say leaning over to give him a kiss.

"I need bodies to take with me. I want you. And a few others. I need an inspector. I want you. Your good at your job…"

"Sir, I need time to think about it, can I give you my answer at the end of the day?"

"Sure Annie, oh and keep it you self for now,"

"Sir," I say

I walk out of the office with everything running around my head.

"Sarge you all right?" PC Brown asks me?

"Yeah I'm fine,"

 **Later that day.**

"come," john says as he beckons me in to his office.

"sir, about the offer, I can't take it. What if something happens with the kids, it is a least a good hour drive from here to the yard," I say

"ok. Well will you take the inspector job here?"

"Umm no. smithy deserves it more than me. He better than me,"

"OK. See you at home,"

"yeah," I say kissing him on his cheek.

 ** _So here it is the end. However it is not the end I have a few more chapters up my sleeve._**


	6. the Worst news

Sat in the inspectors office filling in for smithy, who was on leave, the office phone rang out. Picking it up and answered.

"Heaton," my current role is a bit too much of a mouthful to say (Acting Inspector Heaton)

A female voice I recognised came through the receiver.

"Annie, it's Kezia um, I don't know how to say this but ..." I cut her off after twenty years in the police I know how some coppers deliver bad news.

"which hospital?" I ask

"Kings college. It looks bad. He was..." again I cut her off

"I'll be there in a hour," I say slamming the phone down and grabbing my kit. Knowing that is how long it would take me to cross London at this time of day. In my rush I collide with stone.

"Callum, can you cover for me, something urgent has come up and I have to go. Like now,"

"Sure. Is everything ok Annie?" he calls out after me a I run out, heading straight for my car. Driving as fast and legally as I possibly can I head off towards central London.

I arrive at Kings collage hospital, just as they are wheeling my husband to theatre.

"Doctor, what happened, how is he?" I ask, my voice braking

"Mrs Heaton, your husband sustained multiple stab wounds to the neck, chest and leg. He has lost a lot of blood, we are doing everything we can,"

Just as the doctor finished, a nurse called out "Doctor, he's arrested..."

I did not hear anything else as my world turned black as I fainted in to a fit of shock.


End file.
